


how to make a setter blush

by bokutochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Competition, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Possessive Behavior, This Is STUPID, Training Camp, Voyeurism, annoyed akaashi, annoyed boyfriends, basically the boys are competing for Akaashi's attention, but kinda cute so, strap in boys, stupid volleyball captains all wanting Akaashi's attention, there is some light smut so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutochan/pseuds/bokutochan
Summary: “Alright, remember, the only unofficial rule that we officially follow is that we make no serious passes at Akaashi.” Kuroo makes clear. Everyone nods in agreement, even Ushijima. Kuroo winks at Bokuto. “After all, Bokuto needs as little competition as possible.”Bokuto squawks and Daichi holds him back again from doing something to Kuroo.“And, as always, the game is a complete secret, under no circumstances can Akaashi know about this. If Suga finds out you’ve been cheating, you’re on your own. Daichi won’t be there to stop him.” Kuroo smirks. He runs a hand through his hair, looking at the other four captains.“So,” He says finally. “Shall we begin?”or the one where the five captains compete to make akaashi blush. that's it.





	how to make a setter blush

“Alright, so we’re all clear on the objective?” 

Four sets of eyes settle on Kuroo as he crosses his arms over his chest, a smirk on his mouth. 

“Yes, we get it!” Bokuto says excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“One week.” Kurro says, looking each captain in the eye. “And one week only. Sugawara, as per tradition, has gratefully volunteered to be the judge.” 

Suga smiles sweetly at the five captains surrounding him, sending and extra wink to his own, making Daichi blush a little bit. 

“This is our last year, we have to make this one count.” Bokuto says seriously. 

“Says you.” Oikawa laughs. “You’ve had two years and blown it both times!” 

Bokuto pouts at Oikawa, dipping his head below his shoulders.

“It’s not my fault he’s so used to me…” He mutters sheepishly. 

“We all play by our own rules.” Kuroo reminds. “Two of the five of us are taken, but that’s their own faults. As usual, there are no limits and no mercy.” 

Daichi and Oikawa frown, Daichi being careful with Suga in the room, before Oikawa opens his mouth again.

“Technically, three and a half of us are taken.” He sing-songs. “In fact, if I’m not mistaken, Ushijima is the only true bachelor in the running!” 

Despite ushijimas usual composure, the tallest captain looks murderously at Oikawa. Kuroo just shrugs. 

“Bokuto doesn’t count.” 

Daichi made an indignant noise. 

“Bokuto doesn’t  _ count _ ?!” He says. “Bokuto is dating the prime target!” 

Bokuto pouts and turns away, Kuroo watching him with an unbelievably satisfied smirk. 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto says heavily, facing away. “Broke up with me.” 

The four other captains in the room release as groan. 

“Again?” Oikawa complains. “That must be a record.” 

“He always does during the training camp.” Kuroo confirms, taking pity and patting Bokuto’s back affectionately. “Come on, Bo, it’s part of the tradition.” 

“This is so messed up.” Daichi mutters to himself. Suga kicks him in the shin. 

“Hey, you volunteered to join.” 

“Last year!” Daichi defends. “Before we started dating! Why aren’t you giving that face to Oikawa? He’s been with Iwaizumi since they were born and he does this anyway!” 

“But I always play  _ chastely _ .” Oikawa points out. A cocky expression smooths his features. “I don’t need to get physical with him to win. May I remind you who won it last time?” 

“Daichi did.” Ushijima says. Daichi hides from another one of Sugas looks and Oikawa squeaks. 

“Yeah, but I was second place!” 

“What about you, Kuroo?” Bokuto ventures innocently, recovered from his shame. “What does Kenma have to say about this?” 

“You know Kenma and I aren’t dating.” 

The other boys in the room snort (save Bokuto who tilts his head to the side). 

“Yeah.” Suga says. “And Oikawa  _ isn’t  _ a prick.” 

“Hey!” Oikawa whines. 

“ _ Anyway, _ ” kuroo says pointedly. “Kenma doesn’t care. To be honest, he thinks it funny.” 

Bokuto gets the chills. 

“Kenma thinks something is  _ funny?”  _ He says in surprise. “And of all things, he thinks that five volleyball captains competing to fluster my boyfriend is funny? What the hell  _ is  _ that boy!” 

“Funny,” Kuroo charms. “He asks the same about you.” 

“You said Akaashi broke up with you.” Ushijima says to Bokuto, who stiffens. “So he’s not your boyfriend.” 

Everyone in the room draws their breath as Ushijima delivers his next shocker. 

“So, technically, he’s free game this year.” 

Daichi reaches forward to grab Bokuto’s wrist before the owl can do something he regrets to Ushijima, who is just stating the truth. Oikawa smirks and lifts and eyebrow at the biggest captain. 

“Could it be Ushi-chan is looking to steal Bokuto’s owlet?” He says with mirth. Bokuto snaps to look at him. 

“How would you feel if the top ace in Japan was hitting on Iwaizumi?” He pouts. 

“I wouldn’t be concerned.” Oikawa says with a shrug.

“Iwaizumi is loyal to a fault, not to mention Ushijima’s personality is garbage.” 

“Rich coming from you.” Kuroo adds. 

“Besides,” Oikawa says, patting Bokuto’s head. “You may not be the top ace in Japan, but you’re one of the top five. And you have the unfair advantage of Akaashi being sweet on you.” 

Bokuto turns a light pink and shifts his weight. He mutters something to himself and Kuroo claps his hands together. 

“Alright, remember, the only unofficial rule that we officially follow is that we make no serious passes at Akaashi.” Kuroo makes clear. Everyone nods in agreement, even Ushijima. Kuroo winks at Bokuto. “After all, Bokuto needs as little competition as possible.” 

Bokuto squawks and Daichi holds him back again from doing something to Kuroo. 

“And, as always, the game is a complete secret, under no circumstances can Akaashi know about this. If Suga finds out you’ve been cheating, you’re on your own. Daichi won’t be there to stop him.” Kuroo smirks. He runs a hand through his hair, looking at the other four captains. 

“So,” He says finally. “Shall we begin?” 

 

-

 

Akaashi Keiji sighed as the saw five volleyball captains enter the gym simultaneously. He knew the game had started, even though it was supposed to be a huge secret, it was extremely obvious when the five of them exit and enter a room together, Bokuto looking incredibly suspicious. Despite himself, Akaashi hid a smile to himself. Bokuto truly wore his heart out on his sleeve, and Akaashi could read him easier than a nursery rhyme. 

“Looks like it’s started.” Kenma says, next to him. They had been setting back and forth to each other when the others walked in. Akaashi nods in agreement. 

“Who do you think will win it this time?” Kenma asks as a follow up. Akaashi shrugs. 

“I don’t know. I’m not rigging it again.” He says simply. He glances at Bokuto from the corner of his eye. “But I do know who probably  _ won’t  _ win.” 

Kenma raises an eyebrow. 

“I thought you said you weren’t going to rig it.” He says, glancing at Bokuto, who is now noisily bothering the Karasuno first year who is probably thirty meters tall. Akaashi nods solemnly. 

“I won’t. Bokuto is just not very charming.” 

Kenma half-smiles at him before Kuroo is walking over to them, tall and confident, leaning backwards only slightly as he greets Kenma. 

“Heya, neko.” He says, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kenma looks unbothered and mutters a ‘hey’ back to his captain. Akaashi really doesn’t believe that they’re not dating. “What’re you up to?” 

“Just setting.” Kenma says simply, nodding to Akaashi, who keeps his face straight. Kuroo smirks at him, arm still around Kenma’s shoulders. 

“Sounds cute.” He says. He pulls Kenma to his chest, the shorter man burying his nose in Kuroo’s collar bone. While the tiny setter is pressed to Kurro, the taller boy locks eyes with Akaashi and winks briefly before moving back and away. “Game in twenty minutes, neko.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Kenma says with a sigh. Kuroo walks off, waving at Akaashi. 

“See you later, Kash.” He laughs. Kuroo has called him Kash since they first met. Akaashi throws the ball back to Kenma. Kuroo’s going to have to try harder than that if he really wants to win. (Akaashi gets the feeling he’s just warming up.)

Across the gym, Oikawa pulls on Iwaizumi’s sleeve with a smirk.

“Whatever it is, Shittykawa, the answer is no.” Iwaizumi says, going back to taking a sip from his water bottle. Oikawa acts affronted and drapes himself over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. 

“But Iwa-chan, this is  _ war _ !” He whines. 

“Oh for god’s sake.” Iwaizumi mutters. “Have you ridiculous idiots started your game? You know you won’t win Oikawa.” 

“I’ve won before.” He points out. 

“You won the first time because poor Akaashi was a first-year and you put your tongue in his ear. That was playing dirty.” Iwaizumi argues. 

“You think that was playing dirty, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks. “Especially after all I’ve done to you? Besides, Kuroo is the nasty one, it’s not even me!” 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” 

“Suga!” Oikawa yelps when Karasuno’s setter appears behind him. “How are you always around to insult me?” 

Suga smiles and leans his head on Oikawa’s shoulder for a second, sharing a  _ look  _ with Iwaizumi. 

“You’d think that by now you’d know what makes Akaashi tick.” Suga says. He nods his head over. “You’re falling behind already.”

Oikawa looks over at their intended target, frowning when he sees Daichi chatting with the setter, wiping sweat from his forehead as he does it. Despite Akaashi’s cold exterior, Oikawa notices how the setter’s eyes follow the motion with slight interest. Oikawa can’t really blame him, after all, he gets distracted by Iwaizumi’s arms all the fucking time. 

“How are you so okay with that?” Oikawa asks Suga. “Despite your best attempts at hiding it, I know you’re the most possessive one here.”

Iwaizumi grunts in disagreement, eyeing his own boyfriend slowly. 

Suga just gives Oikawa one of his signature happy laughs and open smiles. 

“Because look at him.” He says, gesturing to Daichi, who, now that Akaashi has his back turned, is blushing like crazy and is staring down at inwardly-turned feet. “And because he asked me like, a thousand times if I was ok. I actually had to convince him to compete and defend his title. Honestly, if I could compete I would. Akaashi’s a looker.” 

“If Bokuto hears you say that…” Iwaizumi trails off. 

“You’re not a competitor. If he heard you say that, he might just send a spike into that refreshing face of yours.” Oikawa agrees. As if sensing he was brought up in conversation, Bokuto’s voice fills the gym, calling Oikawa out. 

“Hey, Oikawa!” He cries, waving a volleyball in the air. “Will you toss to me?” 

A few feet to his left, Akaashi stiffens slightly, raising an eyebrow at first Bokuto and then Oikawa, waiting for his answer with those piercing eyes. Oh? Maybe Bokuto actually  _ does  _ have a chance this year. 

“Of course,” Oikawa answers, then adds, for pleasure. “Bokuto-chan!” 

He sees Akaashi’s eyes narrow minimally before turning to his ace and pulling on his sleeve softly. 

“Bokuto-san,” He says in a cool voice. Bokuto blinks owlishly at him, looking like he’s waiting for something. “I can help if you’d like.” 

Bokuto is a little surprised to see how quickly Akaashi offered to replace Oikawa. Normally he doesn’t care. Though people think Bokuto is pretty stupid, he’s smart and practiced enough to notice a golden opportunity with Akaashi when it arises. 

“Ah sorry, Akaashi.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I already asked Oikawa.” 

Akaashi looks at him blankly, waiting for the punchline. 

“But I’d love if you could help me out later, babe.” He says, dropping his voice. “I’ve got a serious problem.” 

“Oh?” Akaashi asks mildy. 

“Mhm.” Bokuto confirms. “And it’s only getting worse looking at you.” 

Before Akaashi can answer, Bokuto turns, making sure the setter can see him when he reaches down to adjust himself in his shorts. He moves across the gym to start hitting sets from Oikawa, forcing himself to keep from looking at Akaashi to see his flushed cheeks and slightly trembling hands. 

Sugawara laughs at the scene, leaning against the wall with Daichi. 

“Well.” He says, watching as Akaashi quickly composes himself. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it looks like Bokuto is already in the lead.” 

 

-

 

As a first year, in his first training camp, Akaashi drew the eye as almost every older player in the room. 

Granted, he had yet to make an entry like Oikawa Tooru had as a first year, making most of the boys positively  _ drool  _ when he took off his sweatpants and exposed too-short white shorts and long legs, but still. 

Akaashi was pretty fucking cute. 

And the fact that he was a) actually really good and b) apparently void of all emotion, made a group of second-years quite infatuated with him. When Bokuto revealed that he was sweet on the seemingly heartless Akaashi, and the following chaos broke loose, the game was created. 

The goal was simple, make Akaashi Keiji flustered. 

Akaashi was composed, severely independent, and had incredible patience (he had to, after working with Bokuto all the time), so making the first-year turn red and stutter on his words became a competition for the second-years. 

Following the pact the five of them made that first training camp, the game has engaged every camp since, with three past victors. It was hard work, trying to charm Akaashi, but it was a welcome distraction from the frustrations of volleyball, plus it made Bokuto  _ really  _ antsy, which, was really just great for all of them  _ except  _ Bokuto and Akaashi. 

It was really a flawless system. 

So, this year, being no different, Kuroo has a fucking plan to win. He won their second camp with a pretty historic sext message that Bokuto still makes fun of him for, but Kuroo wants to take their last championship, too. He truly has no romantic interest in Akaashi, but there’s nothing better than making such a composed and pretty boy turn embarrassedly nervous, and, by extension, pissing off his best friend to no end. 

Kuroo is kind of afraid that if Bokuto doesn’t win this year, he might actually lose his mind. 

Kuroo knows he’s up against some of the best. Sawamura Daichi may seem like a dead-end, especially being married to Suga-san, but he’s shockingly fit and is  _ very  _ sweet, surprisingly practiced at making boys’ hearts skip beats with off-handed and unexpected compliments. (Kuroo is sure Daichi is the only one to win without being inherently sexual.) Speaking of which, Oikawa is usually Kuroo’s biggest competitor, being so easily attractive, all long limbs and easy hips, fluffy hair and charming smiles. However, Oikawa’s biggest weapon is his intelligence, probably the only one who can match Akaashi’s, being so fucking scarily smart. Plus, anyone who can charm their way into Iwaizumi Hajime’s pants (and heart) are truly worthy of concern. 

Ushijima is in the running, too, but the giant ace is too formal and intimidating to really be an issue for Kuroo. Akaashi has never showed him anything more than respect. To be honest, Kuroo is pretty sure Ushijima doesn’t actually know how to flirt. Has he ever jacked off before? 

Which brings Kuroo to his biggest problem this year, Bokuto. His best friend can’t match Kuroo and Oikawa’s touch for subtlety or charm, but there’s something genuinely sweet and attractive about him that really seems to work for Akaashi. Considering the two have been a couple for nearly two years, one would think Bokuto would be the reigning champion, but, in years past, Bokuto has either experienced some seriously bad luck (‘are you sure that sushi was fresh, Kuroo?’) or simply self-imploded and tried so hard that he probably just scared poor, pretty Akaashi. 

Kuroo is pulled from his thoughts by the door to the baths opening, light spilling out into the hallway. He quickly checks the towel around his hips before starting to walk towards the door, running a hand through his hair just as Akaashi steps out, only a towel around his hips as well and dripping wet. 

“Hey, Kash.” He says with an easy smile. “How was it?” 

“Hello, Kuroo-san.” He says blankly, eyes locked on Kurro’s, not taking the bait. “It was average.” 

Kuroo half-smiles. 

“Not too steamy then?” 

“Is that a euphemism, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asks plainly. 

“Only if you think it is.” 

Akaashi doesn’t look impressed, which Kuroo expected. 

“I don’t.” 

“Well, that’s my loss, isn’t it?” 

Akaashi stares at him for a second before leaning back slightly, smirking a bit, something he must have learned from Bokuto. 

“I would agree, yes. Speaking of which, where is Kenma-kun?” 

Kuroo’s stomach lurches. 

“You’re a sharp one, aren’t you, Kash?” 

“I’d like to think so, yes Kuroo-san.” Akaashi says. “If you’ll excuse me-”

Before Akaashi can move, Kuroo is planting his hand beside Akaashi’s head, slightly pinning him. 

“You sure you’re clean enough?” He asks lowly. Akaashi blinks those pretty eyes up at him. “If you’re still feeling dirty, you’re more than welcome to bathe with me.” 

Kuroo is rewarded for his work with a slight flush on Akaashi’s cheek bones, the smaller boy shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

“If I wanted to get clean, Kuroo-san, I don’t think taking a shower with you would be the way of doing it.” He shoots back. 

“Well,” Kuroo laughs, dropping his arm from the wall. “Looks like the owl taught you a thing or two after all.”

“Goodnight, Kurro-san.” Akaashi retorts, taking his pretty shirtless self away. “Have a nice bath.” 

In a parallel hallway, Suga rolls his eyes to himself, mentally marking a point down for Kurro. 

 

-

 

They’re playing in their third set against Fukurodani, having taken the first set and barely losing the second, when Daichi makes his pass at Akaashi.

Fukurodani has by then figured out that Daichi is one of their best receivers, so they rotated him to the front when Bokuto and Akaashi are also in front, putting a lot of pressure on the back row. Through his annoyance at the tactic, Daichi realizes his opportunity as he comes face-to-face with Akaashi behind the net. 

“Hi.” He says quietly to the setter, who’s looking a little tired and keeps sneaking glances at Bokuto when the ace isn’t looking. Honestly, if Bokuto could pull his head out of the clouds, he’d have this game in the bag, no competition. 

“Hello.” Akaashi says kindly. “Your team is doing well today, Daichi-san.” 

“Yeah.” Daichi says, chuckling to himself. “Yours too. Though Bokuto seems to be having a stand-up day. No emo modes yet I take it.” 

“Correct.” Akaashi says, turning to see if his teammate has retrieved the ball to serve yet. 

“Kind of incredible.” Daichi says with a smile. “That you can keep him so positive. Must be hard to give him the best sets and let him take all the credit.” 

Daichi may be imagining it, but Akaashi looks slightly offended at that remark. 

“I don’t set to Bokuto-san for credit.” He says simply. 

“That’s a special kind of unselfish love.” Daichi remarks nonchalantly. “Bokuto is a really lucky boy, isn’t he?” 

Daichi may be playing to win, but what he says is still true; Bokuto really is lucky, Akaashi loves him in a very particular and very rare way. The captain smiles at the second-year even as he fumbles over his words, feeling warm inside, and not just because he can see Suga tallying his point from the sideline. 

“I…” Akaashi trails off, glancing at his ace, who is yelling ‘nice serve’ loudly to his teammate with a broad grin. “I guess he is.” 

Daichi is charmed by the embarrassed flush on Akaashi’s cheeks. He thinks he maybe just found a way to win - for the second camp in a row. 

 

-

 

It’s the middle of the fucking summer in Tokyo, and it’s  _ hot  _ outside, not to mention the sweltering hell-hole of the gym. 

The coaches call a break in the middle of the day so the boys have a chance to go get some fresh air and take a minute to breathe, even if the air is dry and warm. One by one, the boys collapse on the cooler grass, thanking the managers profusely when they are offered popsicles as aids. 

Bokuto is laying flat on his face, limbs splayed out and too tired to even greet Akaashi when he settles down beside him, offering him a blueberry popsicle and a slight smile. 

“Hi Bokuto-san.” He says pleasantly when the older boy has taken the treat. Bokuto just whines and presses his face into the juncture of Akaashi’s hip. Akaashi indulgently strokes Bokuto’s horns for a second before adding, “It’s very warm outside, Bokuto, your face isn’t helping cool me down.” 

“Sorry.” He whines, rolling back onto the grass, licking his popsicle. 

“It’s so hot!” Bokuto whines. Akaashi nods his head in agreement when a shadow falls over the two of them, temporarily blocking the sun. 

“Hiya Bokuto-chan.” Oikawa smiles. 

Akaashi eyes him carefully. He has mixed feelings about Oikawa-san. The boy is devilishly attractive, deceptively intelligent, and a flirt to a fault. He also has a tendency to call Akaashi’s sort-of-boyfriend by the honorary “chan,” which is used for children or loved ones. 

Bokuto is neither. 

“Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san.” He says pleasantly. Iwaizumi looks at him apologetically while Oikawa sits beside Bokuto with a smile at Akaashi. 

“What flavor is that?” Oikawa asks Bokuto, nodding to his popsicle. 

“I’m not sure but it’s fantastic! Akaashi got it for me!” 

“Is that so?” Oikawa smirks, leaning forward. “Mine’s just normal cherry. Mind if I try yours?” 

Bokuto is too sweet and unfocused to realize that Oikawa is trying to make a pass at his beloved setter, the game all but forgotten to him, so he nods enthusiastically. With nothing but a sigh from Iwaizumi, Oikawa leans forward and wraps his tongue around Bokuto’s popsicle, glancing at Akaashi briefly before looking back at Bokuto. 

Akaashi is very aware of the game Oikawa is trying to play, yet he’s far more concerned about the way Oikawa is looking at Bokuto with that popsicle on his tongue. The intelligent part of his brain is telling him that Oikawa has absolutely zero interest in Bokuto, but his chest still aches and anger builds in his veins as Oikawa smiles up at his ace. 

He can’t help it. Though he’s not a particularly jealous individual, something about Oikawa makes him self-conscious, as he suspects happens to a lot of people, just look at that poor setter from Karasuno. Unfortunately, Oikawa seems to notice that split-second twitch in Akaashi’s fingers when he smiled at Bokuto, and now the setter knows how he’s going to win the game. 

“Say, Bokuto-chan, that was really good.” He says easily. “Since it’s only fair, would you like to try mine?” 

Akaashi clenches his fists what he hopes to be slightly, but fucking Oikawa, kitsune-kawa, as Kuroo has called him, notices. 

“Here.” He says, sticking the popsicle out with a curved wrist. “It’s got a bit of a bite to it.” 

While Bokuto blinks owlishly at Oikawa, Akaashi speaks before he can stop himself. 

“Bokuto-san doesn’t like cherry much.” He says a little too defensively. “He prefers strawberry.” 

He can feel the blush painting his cheeks even before he offers his own popsicle to Bokuto’s confused mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi can see Iwaizumi smiling at him with raised eyebrows, pleasantly surprised. 

“Yes, Akaashi!” Bokuto cries, taking the treat from Akaashi’s hand and eagerly licking the sides. While the ace is distracted with the popsicle, Oikawa looks at Akaashi, his red face and slightly sweaty palms with a look of satisfaction and respect. It may not be the right kind of flustered, but it still counts. 

Bokuto hands Akaashi the popsicle back, and lifts his own up to Akaashi’s face with a look of earnest, thinking fair is fair and Akaashi will probably want to try his popsicle too. Though Akaashi would usually turn out such an offer, seeing as his lips will turn the same color as Bokuto’s, and their team would have an absolute  _ field day  _ with that coincidence, he obligingly opens his mouth and slowly licks the treat, locking eyes with Oikawa as he does so. 

The setter’s smirk deepens, but the moment is broken by Iwaizumi rolling his eyes and grabbing Oikawa by the jersey. 

“I’m sorry to leave so abruptly,” He says, pulling on Oikawa. “But we should be heading back inside. Sorry about my boyfriend’s behavior.” 

Bokuto, blissfully unaware of that whole situation, just smiles at Akaashi when the other two leave. 

“Did you like it?” He asks. Akaashi takes his eyes off of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s intertwined hands to answer. 

“Sorry?” He asks. 

“Did you like my popsicle?” He repeats, tilting his head to the side sweetly. 

Akaashi lightly chuckles, something he really only does when Bokuto is the cause. 

“I did.” He says, then, in a strikingly uncharacteristic display of affection, presses a kiss to Bokuto’s warm cheek. “Very much. Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

“I thought you broke up with me, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks with a cheshire cat grin. 

Akaashi rubs his nose against Bokuto’s once before pushing him away lightly and taking another lick from his popsicle. 

“I did, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto whines. 

 

-

 

Ushijima is well aware that he has very little, if not nonexistent, chance of winning the game. 

Not only is he up against some of the most charming and attractive people in the nation probably, but he also lacks heavily in personality himself. He mostly just participates because he was invited and because it’s kind of funny to watch Oikawa try too hard to destroy Akaashi’s resolve. 

Ushijima respects Akaashi. He’s a fine man with proper respect and strong game sense. Horrible taste in partners though, Ushijima thinks as he watches Bokuto try and lick rice off of his elbow. He’s a smart kid who refuses to do things by another’s way, learning by watching and forging his own path in life inch by inch. 

Ushijima has also heard that he’s somewhat of a violin prodigy. 

(Ushijima might have a tiny crush on Akaashi if he even knew what a crush was.)

“A fine meal that was.” He says after lunch to the younger setter, who looks a little bemused as he watches Kuroo pick the rice off of Bokuto’s elbow with chopsticks. 

“I agree.” Akaashi says simply, taking a bite of his own rice. “Kuroo-san, please don’t feed that to him.” 

Kurro frowns and puts down the elbow-rice. Bokuto hides his pout. 

“You’re very responsible.” Ushijima says lowly. Akaashi half-smiles and bows his head. 

“A compliment, Ushijima-san.” He says. “You’re one of the most serious individuals i’ve ever met.” 

Ushijima purses his lips. 

“Do you find Bokuto-san a challenge?” He asks, hopefully conversationally. 

“Sometimes, yes.” Akaashi answers. “But I enjoy a challenge every once and a while.” 

“I understand that you play the violin?” 

“I do.” Akaashi says. 

“Impressive, to be able to balance music, education, and sports.” Ushijima smiles. “Not to mention your boyfriend.” 

“Ah, well,” Akaashi says, eating a piece of tofu. “Bokuto-san isn’t exactly my boyfriend. And he actually helps with a great deal of my stress.” 

“I imagine he gives you massages frequently?” 

“Vise versa.” Akaashi notes. “Bokuto-san’s shoulders can be very tense.” 

“You’re never tense, Akaashi-kun?” 

Akaashi looks over his shoulder at his fool of a love, who is trying to steal some carrots from Kurro’s plate without getting caught. Kuroo is watching him from the corner of his eye while bugging Kenma, who is paying him no attention. 

“I suppose sometimes I am. After playing volleyball for awhile I get exhausted and a little stressed.” 

“Perhaps I could assist with that.” Ushijima says, putting his chopsticks and bowl down on the table in front of them. Before Akaashi can really answer, he has his thick hands on the smaller boys shoulders, rubbing strong thumbs into the muscle along his spine. 

Akaashi is so surprised by how gentle yet firm Ushijima’s hands are, sure and strong on his back, that he inadvertently lets out a soft groan, his body going lax. 

At the quiet sound, Bokuto and Kuroo whip their heads up, Bokuto looking shocked for a second as he recognizes that groan. 

He’s heard it many times, usually when his cock is in Akaashi’s mouth and the setter looks blissed out of his mind. 

Bokuto and Kuroo can’t  _ believe  _ that  _ Ushijima  _ of all people just made Akaashi  _ moan  _ in a public setting just by putting his hands on him. None of them, not even Oikawa, have made Akaashi groan in the history of their game. And to think that it was the giant who got him to do it. 

Akaashi catches Bokuto’s gaze for a moment before looking away, his cheeks turning a pretty pink. He seems to relax in Ushijima’s hands, taking a moment to appreciate the feeling of experienced hands working away some of the tension in his back. 

Ushijima seems to be unaware that he has caused a bit of an uproar and is quite focused on a knot right behind Akaashis left shoulder blade. However, Akaashi, embarrassed, realizes that his boyfriend has heard him groan at the hands of another man and  _ in public  _ no less. He looks to the floor, too ashamed to meet Bokuto’s shocked gaze as his cheeks flush dark.

“Akaashi-san?” Ushijima asks politely, moving his hands. “Are you alright? Bending your neck like that makes it harder to work out the kinks.” 

At the word “kinks,” Akaashi flushes even harder, knowing Bokuto’s stare has turned from surprised to slightly angry and just a touch possessive. Though he’ll deny it until the day he dies, Akaashi  _ adores  _ Bokuto’s tendency to be possessive of him, which makes his flush even worse as he stumbles over his answer. 

“Yes, Ushijima-san, I’m f-fine.” He says, his words slurring slightly. “Thank y-you. I feel much better.” 

In a quick movement, Akaashi risks a look up at Bokuto, who has one intense eyebrow raised at his boyfriend. 

“Anyway, I should get going, I have some t-things to find.” He says quickly, standing up with his food and bowing quickly. “It was a pleasure to speak and eat with you, U-Ushijima-san.” 

“Likewise.” Ushijima says with his head slightly tilted, confused by Akaashi’s suddenly odd and twitchy behavior. He watches at the pretty setter clears his plate and hurries out of the eating room, keeping his nose pointed down. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ushijima sees Sugawara-san giving him an appraising look and from behind him on Oikawa’s face, one of rage. 

 

-

 

“Bokuto-san, hi.” Akaashi says quietly when the door to the team room is opened and the ace stands before him. He nervously tucks a stray strand of hair behind his ear and pulls his shoulders up to his ears, avoiding eye-contact. 

Bokuto doesn’t look particularly happy, his shoulders more rounded than usual and his face stony. Akaashi forces himself to calm down and steps closer. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I asked Kuroo if he thought you had eyes for Ushijima.” The ace says, somewhat deflated. 

“Oh?” Akaashi asks, trying to keep his face neutral. “And what did he say?” 

“Nothing, he just laughed.” Bokuto says, then sighs. “Look, Keiji, I know you broke up with me and that you do every time we have a training camp, but if you like Ushijima or something, you could just-”

“Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi says, suddenly feeling very rushed and very gentle. He steps to the taller boy and sets a hand on his cheek while Bokuto closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. “Don’t be foolish about this.” 

Bokuto laughs. 

“You’re insulting me, but that just made me feel a lot better. I saw you blushing when he touched you, and I just thought that maybe you liked him or something.” 

“It was because you heard and saw me, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi admits quietly. “He surprised me with his hands, yes, but the rest was because you were watching me.” 

Bokuto slowly raises his eyebrows, his insecurity melting away as a spark of interest ignites his eyes. 

“Oh?” He asks. He drags the back of his finger over Akaashi’s cheekbone while the younger boy moves his hands to Bokuto’s broad shoulders. “You like me watchin’ you?” 

Akaashi feels a flush sink into his skin heavily. He looks away, unable to meet Bokuto’s gaze again out of shame. 

“Akaashi,” 

“It’s a possibility.” Akaashi says quietly, restlessly moving his fingers. Bokuto knows then that he’s getting slightly aroused; though he can rarely see it on Akaashi’s face, the setter tends to get fidgety when his blood starts pumping roughly. 

“Akaashi, look at me.” Bokuto says softly. He threads soft fingers through Akaashi’s messy hair and dips down so their eyes are level. 

“That was quite embarrassing, Boktuo-san, I’m sorry if I’ve disgraced you, especially with my-”

“Hey, hey, what the heck, I was just the depressed one! You can’t suddenly be sad too, that doesn’t make any sense.” Bokuto says quickly with a bright smile. “Besides, if you like to be watched, you should have just told me.” 

Akaashi’s pretty eyebrows furrow lightly. 

“It doesn’t bother you? You can tell me if it does.” 

Bokuto tips his head back and laughs. 

“Akaashi, please, it’s actually pretty fucking hot, if I’m being honest.” He smiles, pulling Akaashi to his chest and nuzzling his hair in his hug. 

“Is it necessary to be vulgar, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asks in a slightly shaking voice. 

“Come here.” Bokuto says, dropping his hands to encase Akaashi’s slim thighs and hiking him up on his belly, lifting him as if he weighs nothing. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says simply, closing his legs around the bigger man’s waist. Despite his cool exterior, Bokuto can feel his erection pressing into his lower stomach. 

“It’s hot watching you blush for me, pretty owl.” Bokuto purrs. “Though I can admit I don’t really enjoy seeing another ace’s hands on you, especially one that’s ranked higher than me.” 

“Only by one place.” Akaashi points out with a half-smile. Bokuto returns his gesture with a broad grin and a chaste kiss to the mouth. 

“I know we’re broken up, but can we-” 

“Yes.” Akaashi says against Bokuto’s mouth, desperately stealing kiss after kiss, his fingers tight in Bokuto’s shirt. 

“Thank all the gods ever.” Bokuto says happily, turning them around and slamming Akaashi’s back into the thin wall, causing the door to rattle. The air in Akaashi’s lungs in punched out at the force and Bokuto considers apologizing the smaller boy is too busy pulling him closer to get a chance to say anything. 

“I’ve missed your tongue, Bokuto-san, please,”

Akaashi’s tendency to say the  _ filthiest  _ things in a monotone voice makes Bokuto hard, but he indulges him anyway, opening to his mouth to slip his tongue inside Akaashi’s mouth as they kiss. His grip tightens on Akaashi’s waist, pressing too-strong fingers in. 

He knows that he’s too rough with Akaashi, not controlling his own strength enough, his arousal clouding his judgement. But the setter  _ loves  _ it, the kinky brat. When they’re apart, and they masturbate together over Skype, Bokuto has seen Akaashi press down on the bruises Bokuto has left on him to get off. It’s a little off-character, which just turns Bokuto on even more. 

Bokuto uses one hand to support Akaashi’s weight, him being so light, and uses the other to begin scraping the setter’s tight shorts and underwear off his hips. They’re halfway down and Akaashi is pulling at his hair when the door to the room opens. 

Konoha, happily oblivious walks into the team room, not noticing his compromised teammates until he grabs his phone charger and turns around. He and Bokuto make eye contact for a split second, and then his eyes slide to Akaashi, all of their cheeks burning red. 

“For the love of god.” He says before shaking his head and walking out of the room. 

He leaves, and Akaashi and Bokuto look at each other with raised eyebrows before breaking into laughs. 

“Maybe we should wait until we go home for this, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiles, his erection already going down. Showing his ass to one of his teammates is not real high up on his turn-on list. “Before a less accepting teammate is treated to this sight.” 

“Mhm.” Bokuto agrees, kissing Akaashi’s throat gently before pulling up his shorts and patting his hip kindly. “It’s not one I’m keen on sharing again, either.” 

Akaashi grins at his lover before playfully biting the tip of his nose. 

“How would you feel about getting back together?” He purrs. Bokuto raises an eyebrow and puts him back on the floor. 

“Now? But the training camp is still going on.”

Akaashi shrugs. 

“Just a day and a half left.” He says. 

Bokuto grins, lit up like a fucking light bulb, and reaches down to encase Akaashi’s fingers in his own. 

“How awesome! For the first time ever, I get to brag about my boyfriend to  _ all  _ the other schools!” He says excitedly. 

Akaashi rolls his eyes fondly but squeezes Bokuto’s hand nonetheless as the energetic ace leads them out of the team room, already shouting for Kuroo. 

 

-

 

“Boys, I have an announcement!” Bokuto says once all the captains have gotten situated in the club room. 

“Oh, goody!” Oikawa claps as he puts his feet up on the table at the back of the room. 

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” Daichi asks, his arm casually around Sugawara’s shoulder. 

“Well,” Bokuto says, barely able to contain his joy. His slowly pumps his fist in the air. “The game is off. Akaashi and I are officially back together.” 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. 

“Before the camp ends?” He asks incredulously. “That’s incredible.” 

“We can’t call the game off though, yet!” Oikawa whines. “We still have one more day.” 

“What?” Bokuto asks in surprise. 

“Oikawa, if Bokuto says the game is off, then we should respect that.” Daichi points out. 

“Oikawa is right.” Ushijima unexpectedly says. “The rules, which we all agreed to, are that the game goes until the end of the week.”

Bokuto rounds on the two captains. 

“If you think that I’m going to let you four  _ vultures  _ descend on my boyfriend and try and steal him from me-”

“Are you worried that Akaashi would pick us over you?” Oikawa laughs joyfully, truly Satan. “Bokuto, for the love of Iwa-chan, have some confidence.” 

“So you’re telling me you’d be okay with me going after Iwaizumi?” He asks. 

Oikawa opens his mouth to retort that Iwaizumi has very little interest in other people period when he falters for a moment. It’s true that Iwaizumi barely puts up with Oikawa as it is, and Bokuto is actually very similar to himself in personality. Except...Bokuto has the genuine heart that Oikawa lacks. If Bokuto really tried, and Oikawa had made Iwaizumi really angry, it wasn’t beyond possibility…

“Ok, stop.” Sugawara says quickly. “No one is stealing any boyfriends, ok?” 

All the captains stop their beginnings of an argument to look at him. 

“God, you people are straight-up insane.” He says. “How about we compromise, ok?” 

He looks at Bokuto. 

“You want the game to end,”

He looks at the four others. 

“You all want to find out who won.” He says. “So let’s just decide the winner now. That way we’ll have a winner and Bokuto won’t have to kill anyone for making an advance on Akaashi, even in the name of warfare.” 

The five captains glance around at each other before coming to a consensus. 

“Alright.” Oikawa says sheepishly. 

“That seems fair.” Bokuto agrees. 

Suga smiles genially. 

He looks out over the five captain and goes back through the points he awarded all of them, thinking of Oikawa and his ability to piss Akaashi off with his advances on Bokuto, Kuroo’s overly-sexual appeal that even Akaashi couldn’t deny, Daichi and his sugary-sweet comments that left the boy tripping on his own words, Bokuto and his practiced comments and touches, and Ushijima and his cool exterior and demand for respect. 

“Well, it was a hard-fought camp, that’s for sure. Probably the closest it’s ever been.”

“Come on, Suga, just let the boys down easy and tell them the news.” 

“Oikawa, shut your bratty mouth.” Kuroo complains. “You all know I won this fucking year, as is justified.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Neko.” Daichi says, using his dad-voice. “I think I had a pretty good standup this year-”

“But none of you can pale in comparison to my  _ natural charm  _ with Akaashi-”

“Ushijima.” 

Bokuto, Daichi, Kuroo, and Oikawa all turn to Sugawara, their jaws reaching the floor. 

“What?” They all say together, turning the other way to look at the biggest captain in complete shock. To be fair, he doesn’t look like he was expecting it either. 

“Suga-san.” He says in a low voice. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, Suga, are you sure?” Oikawa squawks, placing a hand on a petulant hip. “How in the  _ world  _ could  _ Ushijima  _ win out over Kuroo and Daichi, let alone me!” 

“Hey!” Bokuto protests. 

“How could he have won? He has the personality of a rock!” Kuroo complains. Then he looks at Ushijima sheepishly. “Uh, no offense, ace.” 

Ushijima doesn’t look offended. 

“No, by all means, Kuroo-san.” He says solemnly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I am at a loss myself.” 

Sugawara just shrugs, his hands upturned. 

“What can I say? The rules are clear. Whoever makes Akaashi the  _ most  _ flustered wins, and Ushijima did that.” He says simply. “When he gave Akaashi a massage in the dining room the other day, I thought Akaashi might have a breakdown.” 

Bokuto immediately splutters a defense. 

“But Akaashi told me that was because of me! He said he was flushed because I was watching him while another man touched him.” 

Daichi raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh?” Oikawa says, piqued like a cat. “Does the precious owlet have a thing for exhibitionism?”

Bokuto flares red. 

“Don’t even  _ think _ about him, you creep!” He says, affronted. “Besides, the point is, that point should be  _ mine _ , not Ushijima’s!”

Suga shakes his head. 

“Ushijima hands were on him, he was the closest, the point goes to Ushijima whether you like it or not, Bokuto.” He says with a sharp smirk. 

Kuroo lets out a low whistle, resigned. 

“Wow, Bo, you had the biggest advantage coming into these games, and you haven’t won even once. You’ve lost to all of us, even Ushijima.” He laughs. “And ironically, you’re the only one that’s actually  _ won _ .” 

“Hey, congratulations, Ushijima!” Daichi cries happily, patting Ushijima’s back aggressively. Ushijima blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “You won this year!” 

“Which means, of course,” Suga smiles. “You get the prize.” 

“Ah, fuck.” Bokuto whines. 

“These bitches are yours for one day.” Suga says dreamily, spreading his arms. “So really, this whole ending-a-day-early thing worked out really well.” 

“Ushi-chan,” Oikawa starts with a plead. “You know that I have always respected you-”

“Don’t even start, asshole, you made Ushijima carry your sweaty jerseys the year you won, and almost made him feed you dinner until Iwaizumi punched you.” Kuroo snaps at him. 

“Yeah, Oikawa, you deserve the worst treatment this year, man.” Bokuto agrees. 

“Shut up, owl!” Oikawa snaps. 

“I don’t particularly want to boss Oikawa around, to be honest.” Ushijima says. “I don’t really want to boss  _ any  _ of you.” 

“Wow.” Suga says, slightly frowning. “You really don’t deserve to breathe the same air as he does, Tooru.” 

The four captains, including Ushijima, nod in grave agreement. 

“Why are you all always against me?” Oikawa squeaks. 

“Because your personality is disgusting.” 

Everyone turns around in surprise as Iwaizumi walks in, followed by Kenma, and, shockingly, Tendou. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says happily, flinging himself into Iwaizumi’s arms. Iwaizumi side-steps him and Tooru runs face-first into the wall. 

“My, my, what do we have here?” Tendou sing-songs, leaning dramatically on Ushijima’s chest. “A little secret meeting?” 

“Tendou, aren’t there children you should be terrorizing right now?” Kuroo asks. Kenma sighs next to him. 

Tendou makes a show of checking his nonexistent watch. 

“Ah, not until noon.” He smiles. 

“Well, now that everyone’s boyfriends are here, I can go, right!” Bokuto says. “My boyfriend is still blissfully unaware.” 

“Looks like someone is looking to bury his defeat in the arms of his pretty setter.” Daichi says with a slight smirk. 

Bokuto blushes ruby red. 

“This whole game is fucking stupid in the first place.” He mutters to himself. 

“Ushijima, you won?” Tendou asks excitedly. Ushijima shrugs in answer. 

“Apparently I did.” 

“Yeah, but it should have been  _ my  _ victory!” Bokuto whines. 

“Congratulations!” Tendou cries, and then, to everyone’s surprise, turns around and kisses the ace, standing up on the balls of his feet to do so. 

“Oh, shit.” Kuroo says as Ushijima balances his hands on Tendou’s waist before the redhead lets him go. 

“You’re telling me you two are a  _ couple _ ?” Bokuto asks, his hands thrown in the air. 

Even Suga looks surprised. 

Ushijima licks his lips and glances around, his eyebrows raised. 

“What makes you think that?” He asks. Tendou hums happily to himself. 

“Well this is a shitshow.” Oikawa says, resigned. 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi says, pinching Oikawa’s elbow. “Be nice.” 

“I feel as though we’ve come to a sturdy conclusion today.” Suga says, still eyeing Ushijima strangely. “Now, before anything else completely un-fucking-expected happens, we will kindly be leaving.” 

With that, he grabs Daichi’s hand and pulls them from the room, already starting to ask about what the fuck just happened with Tendou and Ushijima. 

“I think I’ll be going too.” Bokuto says with raised eyebrows. “My  _ boyfriend _ is waiting for me!”

“I can’t believe Ushiwaka won.” Oikawa pouts to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi looks down at Tooru, who is trying to curl under his chin, despite being taller. 

“I cry for your ego, Trashykawa. Come on, let’s go eat.” He says, pushing him away from his chest but quickly lacing their fingers together. 

“But he’s like a seal!” He cries back. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and steers him out. 

“Well.” Kuroo says, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I have to say I’m surprised, but congratulations, Ushijima.” 

“Ah, thank you.” Ushijima says, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know, I didn’t think Akaashi was that flushed when I was with him.”

“Oh,” Kuroo says, a little surprised. “I meant about your relationship with Tendou. I’m sorry we were all so insensitive when this started, we had no idea.” 

“Ushijima-kun and I are not dating!” Tendou laughs. “Honestly, don’t any of you have eyes?” 

As if emphasize, Tendou wides his already scary eyes, making Kuroo lean backwards and Kenma sigh sadly. 

“Well, was it worth it?” Kenma asks Kuroo when they leave the last two in the club room alone. 

“Probably not. I didn’t even win.” Kuroo pouts, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. 

“How disappointing.” 

“Agreed.” 

 

-

 

“Akaashi, my pretty owl-”

“So who won?” 

“Eh?” Bokuto asks, tilting his head in confusion at Akaashi. The setter just blinks at him, unimpressed, and waits for him to say something. 

“Who won the game, Bokuto-san?” 

“Wait you-” Bokuto trails off, half-pouting. “You know about the game?” 

“The one where the five of you try and make me blush?” Akaashi says blankly. “Yes, I know about it. So, who won? I’m assuming it wasn’t you, no offense.” 

“Hey! I’m your boyfriend!” Bokuto cries in offense. 

“I don’t see how that makes a difference.” Akaashi says. 

“You should blush whenever you look at me, babe!” 

“Bokuto-san.” 

“Sorry.” Bokuto says quickly when he realizes that everyone in the gym is looking at them. “And Ushijima won.” 

Akaashi takes in Bokuto’s slumped shoulders and his attempt to hide how upset he is. 

“Because of the massage? I was blushing because of you.” 

“That’s what I said!” Bokuto agrees, his voice at top level. “But they didn’t believe me and Sugawara-kun scares me, so I didn’t argue. 

“Suga-san frightens you?” Akaashi asks with raised eyebrows. “Why?” 

Bokuto shifts slightly to the side. 

“I dunno.” 

“Bokuto-san, you know that I cherish you far more than the others, correct?” Akaashi says, so plainly like what he shouldn’t be a big deal. Bokuto practically preens under the compliment. 

“Of course! How could I forget, fukuro-kun?” 

Akaashi turns a little bit pink and steps closer to the ace, who practically swamps him with this kind of proximity. 

“Also, Bo-san, I think that out of all of them, you could definitely make me blush the most.” He says softly, causing Bokuto to open up in joy, his arms thrown to the side. “So the game doesn’t really even matter.” 

“Ha!” 

“Bokuto-san, no-” Akaashi begs. “Stop!” 

Across the gym, Sugawara shakes his head to himself with a chuckle as he watches Bokuto carry Akaashi around like a puppy loudly proclaiming, “the game doesn’t matter!”

“He truly is something else.” Daichi remarks, wiping off his forehead. Suga laughs and catches Akaashi’s eye, his slight shake of the head but noticeably repressed smile. 

“Yes, they both are.” 

 

-

 

“I should have won, Iwa-chan!” 

“Would you stop following me around?” 

“Not until you admit it!”

“Trashykawa, you and your garbage personality tried to piss Akaashi off by hitting on Bokuto. Not a single one of us was happy about that situation!” 

“But Ushiwaka should  _ not  _ have won, surely we can agree on that!” 

“...”

“?”

“Agreed.” 

“I love you, Iwa-chan.” 

“Get away from me.” 


End file.
